The mobile channel for satellite and terrestrial digital audio broadcasting (DAB) is known to be radically affected by multipath effects that create severe degradations in signal quality that include signal fading and intersymbol interference (ISI). Fading effects on the mobile channel can be very sensitive to frequency, particularly in the urban environment. Thus, within a DAB allocated band at any instant of time, some portions of the band may be experiencing a deep fade rendering that portion of the band unusable. If a program is entirely contained in such a portion of the allocated band via single channel per carrier assignment, that program will be blacked out for the duration of the fade. The purpose of dynamic single channel per carrier system of this invention is to periodically change single channel per carrier assignments in a dynamic way such that all programs in an allocated DAB frequency band uniformly occupy the entire frequency band. In so doing, all programs are protected against frequency-selective fades in the allocated band. Moreover, by providing an optimum combination of frequency and time diversity, the dynamic single channel per carrier system ensures that up to 20% or more of the allocated band can be in deep fade without affecting the sound quality of any of the programs. Thus, the dynamic single channel per carrier system of program allocation and coding provides robust digital audio broadcasting performance in the mobile channel environment with severe frequency-selective fading.